We propose (1) to adapt the Self-Administered Addiction Severity Index (SA-ASI) to both Internet/lntranet ("Net") technology and Interactive Voice Response (IVR) technology. We will then (2) validate the instrument administered via 1VR and Net software against the gold standard, clinician-administered ASI in a randomized trial on 130 subjects in a clinical setting. During the study, clinicians will receive automated, printed reports on results from the clinician-administered ASI (CA-ASI). This Phase I grant will result in the development and validation of three distinct products: (1) a Net software version of the clinician-administered ASI (CA-ASI), (2) a Net software version of the SA-ASI, and (3) an IVR version of the portion of the SA-ASI that is sensitive to change (SA-ASI-Current) and suitable for using on an IVR system to track outcomes remotely. All three products will generate automated reports. The proposed software and new versions of the ASI will help improve addiction management and outcomes tracking across the country. Among other benefits, the proposed study and products should: (1) increase access to low-cost ASIs, (2) promote research through widespread use of an inexpensive, standardized assessment and outcomes tracking instrument, and (3) help improve clinical care for substance abuse disorders. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Phase I portion of this project will result in development and validation of (1) an internet based full clinician administered ASI, (2) an internet based self-administered full ASI, (3) an automated telephone IVR based self-administered ASI (Items sensitive to change only), and (4) associated electronic clinical reports for all 3 products.